This continuing project has three programs: (1) experimental studies of jaw function and the growth of the temporomandibular joint in rhesus monkeys, using cephalometrics with metallic implants, electromyography, and histological and radioautographic analysis; (2) development of linear diameters and tri-coordinate (X, Y, Z) measurements covering both the prenatal and postnatal periods for descriptive and diagnostic studies of malformation syndromes affecting the head and face, and applications of pattern profile analysis to syndrome identification and diagnosis; and (3) geometric and mathematical models of normal craniofacial growth and the effects of orthodontic treatment, using medial axes, biorthogonal grids, and a new facility for display and analysis of three-dimensional craniofacial form taken from fully detailed data.